1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a fuel injection system including a fuel pump which pumps fuel from a fuel tank through an electronic control valve and to the fuel injectors in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The injectors are frequently fed fuel from a common rail which, in turn, receives fuel from an electronic control valve. The fuel is pumped through the electronic fuel valve by a pump and the electronic fuel valve is closed to terminate flow in response to the ignition system being turned off. However, the residual pressure between the electronic fuel valve and the injectors is sufficient for fuel to leak through the injectors and into the combustion chambers thereby causing a fuel rich or "flooded" condition which impedes an engine re-start.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,399, granted May 20, 1997, to Nomura et al. addresses this problem by placing a relief valve in the supply line to the injectors.